Release aids are used to hold a bowstring in the drawn position. The release attaches to the bowstring and pulls the bowstring to the drawn position. The user then activates the release, either by activating a trigger or by twisting the release, to separate the bowstring from the release thereby allowing the bowstring to fire an arrow. The release allows the user to utilize a device with an ergonomic and more secure grip. Additionally, the release provides protection to the users hands from repeated draws and release of the bowstring.
There are two main types of releases, trigger activated releases and back tension releases. Trigger activated release contain a trigger mechanism, which when activated, releases the hook holding the bowstring. Back tension releases do not use a trigger. Instead, when in the drawn position the user gives a slight twist of the release. This activates the release and the hook releases the bowstring. Becoming proficient with back tension releases requires practice to prevent accidental activation of the release resulting in misfired shots, or unexpected release. When applying force during the draw of a bowstring, an expected release could result in the user hitting themselves in the face with great force, potentially causing serious injuries.
For trigger activated releases, there exist safety mechanisms that prevent the trigger from activating the release. However, these types of safety mechanisms are ineffective for back tension releases.
Therefore, a release having a removable safety pin is desired.
Further, a release having a safety pin that allows for feedback as to the exact release point without releasing the bowstring is desired.